The Blue Wind's Hope
Blue Wind of Hope (青い風のHOPE, Aoi Kaze no HOPE) is the ending song for the TV special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. The song is performed by Hironobu Kageyama, the lyrics were written by Dai Satō, the music was composed by Chiho Kiyooka, with arrangement from Kenji Yamamoto. Remix An remix of this song (along with Light's Journey) appeared on "Digital Dragon Ball The World" CD as The Dragon Balls, Eternally!, making it the only time the song had an official remix. Lyrics Japanese version Kiken na yatsu-ra ga hora sekkin sôgû Bokura no mikata wa sô sa muteppô Rekishi nante shinjinai Dakara batchiri kimete kure yo Ikasu egao de pîsu sain! Aoi kaze no HOPE Hashirihajimeta densetsu o Sono te de kizamitsukero Aoi kaze no HOPE Shinjirarenai sekai ga Kimi o matte ’ru Mada-mada kore kara kageki na jinsei Miagete goran yo aozora kaisei Nigeru hima nantenai Dakara tsubasa hirogete yuke Ikasu kakko de wan tsu panchi Aoi kaze no HOPE Tsurai toki koso mune o hare Atarashii nami o okose Aoi kaze no HOPE Mienai asu o terasu no sa Kimi ga kibô...... Aoi kaze no HOPE Hashirihajimeta densetsu wo Sono te de kizami tsukero Aoi kaze no HOPE Mienai asu o terasu no sa Kimi ga kibô...... Translation Dangerous guys are--look out!--approaching to engage us; Our allies are--that’s right--being reckless. We don’t believe in this history, So make your decision clear! You’re looking sharp with a smile and a peace sign! There’s hope in the blue winds! Once the legend has begun to run, Inscribe it with your own hands! There’s hope in the blue winds! An unbelievable world Awaits you. It will still be a rough life from now on, So look, look up at that cloudless blue sky. There isn’t any time to run away, So go and extend your wings! You’ll be looking good with a firm one-two punch! There’s hope in the blue winds! These times are trying, so puff out your chest, And start a new wave! There’s hope in the blue winds, Which illuminates an unseen tomorrow! You are our hope...... There’s hope in the blue winds! Once the legend has begun to run, Inscribe it with your own hands! There’s hope in the blue winds, Which illuminates an unseen tomorrow! You are our hope...... English versions Look, the bad guys are coming near. Our men are unarmed I don't believe in history So make firm decisions for me A cool smile for the peace sign! Blue wind of hope The legend has already begun Let's catch it with that hand. Blue wind of hope The unbelievable world is Waiting for you. Our exciting life begins now Look at the beautiful blue sky No time to run away That's why you need to fly away A cool pose for the punch! Blue wind of hope Stand straight especially at tough times And make some new waves Blue wind of hope Face the unknown tomorrow You're the hope..... Blue wind of hope The legend has already begun Let's catch it with that hand. Blue wind of hope Face the unknown tomorrow You're the hope..... Category:Background Music Category:Music